From the Ashes, a Hero
by Paranatural
Summary: Eight months later, Tadashi is found alive, still buried in the debris. But there is a bitter reunion with Hiro, for Tadashi is not happy that his brother is risking his life to be a superhero. As the tensions rise between the brothers, they still must find out how Tadashi survived all this time and investigate the new villain making it's way around San Fransokyo. Discontinued. :(
1. From the Ashes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters nor Disney characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: From the Ashes<strong>

Hiro Hamada is exhausted.

Big Hero 6 (that's what they are calling themselves) were stopping criminals all night. Ever since the team started, more and more of Japan's most wanted have been coming out with their own advanced technologies. Of course, Hiro can always figure out the super villains' flaws and/or the team just beats them by force. But still, its a lot to do in one night.

He trudges into the Lucky Cat Cafe just as Aunt Cass is closing. Baymax follows behind him, and is, of course, going all nurse on him, "Hiro, I suggest one half a liter of clear water and _10_ hours of sleep to be fully rested."

Hiro just rolls his eyes and sits at a booth, "Go upstairs, Baymax. You're done for the night, buddy."

The white robot nods and begins his way up, since he already left his armor in the garage like Hiro.

Cass watches the inflatable doctor make its way up the steps and then comes and sits next to her nephew, handing him a sugar donut, "Rough night, sweetie?"

He exhales, "No, just busy."

She examines her near son, "You do know that I support your genius little butt in everything it does, but I want you to be careful with this whole superhero _thing_."

Hiro leans in against his aunt and closes his eyes for a moment, "I know Aunt Cass, we've been doing this 8 months already."

She kisses his scruffy head, "I am a terrible mother for letting you do this, aren't I?"

"Yes."

They both laugh and split the donut.

Just after Hiro takes his last bite, the phone rings and Cass gets up to get it. She walks to the counter, untying her apron on the way. Picking up the phone with a smile, she happily greets the other line, "Hello?"  
>Hiro watches as her smile soon fades away and she turns her back to her nephew, "<em>What<em>?"

She listens.

"I… I don't understand."

She listens a bit longer.  
>"But… are you <em>sure<em>?"

She listens for a short period this time.

Her back is turned to Hiro, but he sees her takes the phone off her ear for a second, obviously to take a deep, shaky breath, "Um, okay. We'll be right there."

Cass turns back to her basically son, tears already drying on her face, "Its about Tadashi."

Hiro catches his breath, _No. It can't be about him. I thought I was done with all of that. _"What? What is it?" he asks impatiently.

She pulls him up by the arm and pushes him out the door, "I'll explain in the car."

* * *

><p>His exhaustion replaced with unbearable apprehension, Hiro taps his fingers on the windowsill of the car. He simply stares out the window in a daze after what Cass just told him. Apparently, a construction team was finally rebuilding the facility where the entrance show was, now that they had all the permits. They found an encasing of Hiro's microbots on one of the floors that was sealed shut after being burned by the fire. Chopping it down with an axe, they saw what was inside.<p>

A person.

Cass said that on the phone, they described him as a 19 year old, black-haired boy. He was found in some sort of coma and they are taking him to San Fransokyo Hospital.

This is too much information for Hiro to grasp. Sure, he had graduated high school at 13, and his professors extol him for his ability to analyze complex situations and figure out their solutions. Yet, the idea of his brother being alive… after all this time… is just too much.

He glances over at Aunt Cass, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles are pale. She is trying to keep a calm face for her nephew but it isn't working. Hiro sighs, it must be worse for her than him. She probably feels like the worse mother in the world, one of her children is dead (as far as they know) and the other has become a crazy superhero, that's not usually the dream parents have for their children.

They pull into the parking lot of the emergency care portion of the hospital and rush through the doors. Cass holds Hiro's hand firmly. _I'm 14 years old and I fight deadly criminals every week but I still need to hold my aunt's hand when I get nervous._ But looking cool is the least of Hiro's worries at the moment.

Cass avoids gurneys and doctors rushing about and reaches the front desk, "Excuse me, I was giving a call that there was 19 year old boy found that might be my son, Tadashi." Usually Aunt Cass says that the boys are her nephews when she first tells people but today she doesn't.

The nurse at the desk looks through the computer, "Yes, he's in room 4032, on the fourth floor." Cass thanks her and leads Hiro toward the elevator. "Hey," the nurse calls after them. Cass turns around confused, "I'm a mother too. May God help you." The aunt-turned-mother smiles and nods before catching the next elevator.

Once they are alone in the elevator, Cass begins to cry, "I'm so sorry that all of this happens to you Hiro. You're just a boy."

Hiro frowns and puts a hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault Aunt Cass…" he doesn't know what else to say. He wants to make her feel better, but he can barely catch his own breath. What if Tadashi _is _alive? Would he come back to the university? Or would his brain be so damaged that he can barely speak?

The door opens on the fourth floor and Cass tries to contain her sobs, "Let's go."

They walk the hall in silences until they come to room 4032. A doctor waits outside, the door is closed, Hiro attempts to turn the nob but the man gently gestures for him to step back. "Why can't we see him?"

The old doctor slightly grins, "We first called you here because we wanted you to identify him since he was in a coma?"

"And what has changed?" Cass holds her arms close to herself.

He frowns, "Well, Tadashi has come out of the coma and we don't understand why. He awoke and is very confused as to why he is in the hospital. All his vitals are fine and he has no brain damage, we'd like to run more tests before he sees anyone."

"So you are sure he is Tadashi?" Hiro inquires.

The doctor shrugs, "He had a wallet on him. We saw his license."

The aunt and nephew exhale but don't dare to smile. They are happy, but they just don't know what to think right now. It's all so sudden. Cass gets a bit closer to the doctor, "Listen doc, you are going to let me in to see my son or God help me I will shove some hospital food down your throat until you gag." The doctor is about protest but Aunt Cass adds in one more thing, "Also, my boy right here is Hiro Hamada. As in, the leader of Big Hero 6 and he will hold you out the window until you cry like a baby."

The doctor looks at Hiro, probably realizing that he has seen him in the newspapers and opens the door for the two to enter, "Just don't put any stress on him."

The lights are dim and the boy in the bed looks perfectly healthy. Tadashi sits on the cot, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He looks far better than what you would expect for someone who just came back from the dead.

The young man's eyes perk up when he sees his brother and aunt come into the room, he attempts to get up to greet them but he leans back, realizing that the doctors hooked him up to random machinery for unnecessary reasons. "Boy, am I happy to see you guys, these doctors don't know what they're doing. Baymax could do a better job."

Without responding to his joke, Hiro runs up to the hospital bed and throws himself against his big brother in a hug. Tadashi, a bit confused, embraces him and pats his back. Hiro sniffles, wipes tears from his eyes, and steps back so that Cass can give her eldest nephew a quick hug and kiss.

Tadashi is even more bewildered than when he first woke up, "Guys what happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

The two exchange expressions. Hiro tries to speak, but when he opens his mouth, his tongue is dry. Cass sits at Tadashi's feet on the bed, "Sweetheart. Don't you remember the fire?"

The boy's eyes widen, "Callahan… and the explosion…"

His aunt nods, "That was eight months ago. You've been in a coma."

Tadashi frowns, trying not to get himself overexcited. Hiro is surprised as to how calm he is. "But that's not it. There's something more isn't there? What aren't you telling me?" Hiro still hasn't said a word. "Come on baby brother, speak up."  
>Hiro locks eyes with him, "You… I… we thought you were dead. There was an explosion and your body wasn't found in the debris until today."<p>

"So you're saying that you guys thought I was _dead_?! All this time…" Tadashi shakes his head and gestures for Hiro to come closer. The fourteen year old falls onto the bed and buries his head deep into his brothers chest, crying like he's five again. Tadashi strokes his messy black hair, which hasn't changed a bit. The only thing he can say is, "I'm sorry."

Aunt Cass is also tearing again, "Oh baby, there's nothing to be sorry for. We're just happy to have you back. Now, lets go home."

After the family composes themselves they leave the hospital room. The doctor tries to stop the three as they exit but Hiro just glares at him, "You have no reason to keep him here. He's fine."

The doctor glances at Tadashi who shrugs, "I'll come back tomorrow for some follow up tests if you want but I have a robot that does this sort of stuff for me."

And with that, a family is reunited. But a new story has only begun.

* * *

><p><strong>So. My favorite thing in the world: comics. Particularly Marvel. My second favorite thing: animated disney movies. When these two things come together, it is magical. I hope to make this maybe an 8 to 10 chapter story if I can find the time.<strong>

**If you guys are marvel fans I also have a Spider-Man, Avengers crossover called Face Behind the Mask (by me, Paranatural). So this is officially my second fan fiction ever! I hope you guys enjoy. I was originally planning on doing some Young Justice fics but who knows...****  
><strong>

**ANYWAY: Tadashi is alive and they have to find out how he survived all that time and there is a new villain rising. However, the main conflict between Tadashi and Hiro is his disapproval of Hiro's superhero lifestyle (it's kind of my take on all this Tadashi overprotective stuff). Stay tuned... I don't know when this will be updated.**

**PLEASE COMMENT; TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **


	2. Blank Space

**(From now on the story will mostly be POV's either Hiro or Tadashi)**

**Chapter 2: Blank Space**

**Tadashi POV**

"I feel like I was here yesterday, barely anything's changed," I say, running my hand along the walls and furniture of the cafe. The car ride home was awkward, to say the least. Despite my aunt and brother's protests, I offered to drive since Cass was still balling. Not to mention Hiro couldn't stop silently staring at me.

Aunt Cass wipes the tears from her eyes and sniffles, "Okay sport, how 'bout I make your favorite pie."

I smile at the thought of some apple pie, I guess it's been months since I last had it. "You don't have to Aunt Cass…"

"Nope, I'm already cutting the apples… I'll call your friends and see if they want to come over too. You two just go wait upstairs." She gives us a shaky wave as Hiro leads me up the stairs. On the way, the fat orange, black, and white cat rubs up against my leg and purrs.

I lean down and tickle his neck, "Hey, Mochi! Did you miss me?" Mochi follows as we get to our bedroom, my bed is still in its place with dust gently resting over it like a second blanket. My favorite cap sits in the middle, untouched. "My hat," I say gleefully as I snatch it and situate it in its rightfully place. Hiro is still silent but when he sees me put the hat on my head he chuckles, "It's great to have you back bro."

I ruffle his hair and tackle him to the bed. He laughs and we roll over, wrestling. I attempt to get the upper hand but he pins me down before I even blink. We lie next to each other panting, "Whoa, you got stronger."

Hiro shrugs, "Yeah, I uh, started working out."

I smirk, "Well you may have gotten stronger, but you're still just as short."

He shoots off the bed, cheeks red, "Hey!"

I ruffle his hair once more, "I would say that I'm kidding but it's a true fact." My brother sticks his tongue out at me and then sits down on his own bed, trying to put his hair back in its normal position. I clear my throat, "So, uh… have you been attending the university?"

He opens his mouth to answer but he stops and snaps his fingers, "Speaking of the university! We have to find out how you survived and what it has to do with my microbots." Hiro quickly sits in his rolling desk chair and pushes himself to his computer.

I come next to him and cross my arms, "The doctors said that I was trapped inside some sort of encasing…"

Hiro nods and busily types green coding into his desktop, "That much we know. I need to get a picture…" he trails off until he presses the "enter" key to reveal what looks like some sort of digital report. He swerves away so I can see that he pulled up. The top of the page has in bold blue print: SAN FRANSOKYO POLICE DEPARTMENT. My eyes widen as I scroll through the page. There are several pictures of the debris from different angles, outlined in caution tape, and my name shows up on the report several times but the rest is all about permits and such.

"Did you just hack into classified police investigations?!" I ask.

Hiro flashes his teeth, "Pretty cool right?"

I shake my head. "Still up to the same tricks I see," I state in a disappointed tone. His smile falters as he turns back to the computer.

My brother looks closely at the screen, I don't remember being found but looking at the picture, I can't believe I was under that pile of rocks for 8 months. Hiro strokes his chin. There are several police shots from different angles; the microbots look like (before they were chopped down with an axe) a wave that would've been hovering over me to protect me in the fire. I glance at the teenager beside me, "It's your technology what do you think?"

Frowning he runs his finger along he computer screen, "Well, it doesn't look like it was ever a full encasing, just a canopy. The microbots are all burned together, probably from the extreme heat of the explosion. My best guess is that this batch was in movement through the air, and right when the explosion hit they were directly above you, therefore they hardened. This ended up to protect you from not only the fire but also falling rocks and stuff."

I nod, sometime I forget how smart Hiro really is. Certainly smarter than me when I was his age, maybe even now. The last time I saw him he was wasting his intellect on bot fighting and gambling but hopefully since then he's been going to the university. Something occurs to me, "But wait. You said that they were moving through the air, why would they even be in motion? The show was over by the time of the fire."

Hiro is at a loss of words and I don't know why. "Uh... Er... Okay here I go…"

I roll my eyes, "Just spit it out bro."

He takes a deep breath. "So Callahan didn't die in the fire instead he put my controller on his head and had the microbots protect him. He went into hiding knowing that everyone thought he was dead and mass produced my technology in an attempt to kill Alistaire Krei, over some... family disputes."

I need to sit down for this. In a daze, I fall onto Hiro's bed and he gazes down at me, "I'm sorry Tadashi, I know he was your role model."

I swallow, "Where is he now? Is he dead?"

Hiro pauses, as if choosing his words very carefully, "His plan... didn't work out. He's in jail now." I press my lips together, there's something more, I know it.

"Are you sure thats—" I am cut off by a loud squeal from the other end of the room.

"TADASHI!" I turn around just in time to see Honey Lemon throw her arms around me joyfully. She pulls back and pinches my cheeks, "Oh my gosh! This is amazing, I can't believe you're alive! We should throw a party! No, lets go out for ice cream. NO! An ICE CREAM PARTY!"

l laugh nervously and return the hug, "It's great to see you Honey." She giggles and backs away so that I can see all my friends here as well.

Wasabi slaps a hand on my shoulder and wipes a few tears from his eyes, "It's been too long, man."

Gogo gently punches me in the arm. "You're a jerk for leaving us like that, you know," she says with a slight smile in-between the bubbles of her gum.

Fred flails his arms, "Dude! You're just like Captain America after he got thawed out of ice. This is so cool, broski."

We all come in for a group hug, as Hiro stands off to the side. Gogo rolls her eyes and punches my brother in the arm a little bit harder than she had me, "Join the love, nerd."

He rubs his forearm, "Ow," he says sarcastically. His eyes suddenly widen, "Wait! I don't mean ow… I meant _wow._" Nonetheless, I hear a familiar inflating sound come from the corner of the room.

"Hiro, are you in pain?" A robotic voice states as if he has said it a million times before. I push my friends away and turn to face my creation.

"Baymax!" I exclaim.

The white balloon looks confused and narrows his camera eyes, "Tadashi? Hiro informed me that you have ceased living."

I give him a bear hug, "Well I'm good now."

Baymax tilts his head, "I was programmed that death is a certain and permanent thing—"

Hiro waves his arms, "It is, Bay. I just made a mistake, Tadashi was never dead."

I turn to my brother, "Thanks for taking care of him."

"To the contrary Tadashi, I have been the one caring for Hiro. It was a long healing process for him and I often tend to his injuries after—"

"UH! That's enough Baymax, I am satisfied with my care!" Hiro suddenly interjects. Baymax nods and deflates back into his charging station. All of my friends exchange glances and seem as if they are having a silent conversation with Hiro. They are keeping something from me.

I scratch my head but file away the suspicion when the smell of warm apple pie swirls around my nose. "Who's hungry?" Aunt Cass announces as she comes into our room. Everyones faces light up (especially Fred's). Atop the pie sits a waxy yellow candle shaped like the number 7.

I give Cass a kiss on the forehead, "My seventh birthday already? How could I forget?"

"I'm sorry! But I wanted some sort of candle or something to celebrate having you back but this is all I could find."

"Who cares?" Wasabi notes, taking a fork, "Let's dig in!"

We all laugh and take pieces. I glance at the clock, I never noticed how late it was.

"Oh geez, guys its already past midnight. You guys should really get home, you have class tomorrow."

Gogo sighs, "Yeah, but you'll come by the university tomorrow right?"

"Definitely." We all gather for one last hug before Hiro shoves them out, acting like I'm a celebrity that needs space from my fans. Those guys are my best friends, only they would come out at midnight to see me. I wonder what they have all been doing without me.

Probably nothing exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>So the real plot is going to be starting next chapter; these first two were just all the reunions and things that needed to happen. Its crazy how many followers this got literally OVER NIGHT. Thanks guys :)<strong>

**Keep commenting, and don't forget to check out my other story all you Marvel fans.**

**Peace! **


End file.
